Spy School Day Off
by LogicallySpeaking
Summary: The students from The Academy of Espionage are given a weekend off to enjoy D.C. When this day off turns into a mission to stop SPYDER in another scheme, how will the gang respond? How will Ben and Erica react when characters from their past come back to haunt them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

0830 Hours

February 10

The Academy of Espionage

Normally, you couldn't pay me to be outside in the snow in the middle of February, but today was different. Today being outside when it was 24 degrees seemed like a dream come true. See, when you go to a top-secret school that trains future spies, you hardly get any free time. Practically every moment of every day is devoted to perfecting skills from code decryption all the way to modern weaponry. Not that I'm complaining. Spy school has been a dream come true with exception of almost being killed a multitude of times. Well, that isn't exactly true. In addition to having my life endangered, the accommodations were horrible, the classes weren't much better than normal school, the principal was an idiot, and I had been repeatedly punished for thwarting enemy plans. Still, I didn't really mind the workload that came with the Academy of Espionage.

Once every year the students were allowed to go off-campus and explore D.C. like any other kids. This was a huge security risk considering the government was sending hundreds of valuable potential agents off into the world with sensitive information. Normally, this sort of trip would have never been approved, but the government had recently been informed by specialists that the students would perform better on missions if we had more contact with the outside world. So, once a year the whole student body would go off-campus with their friends to enjoy the weekend. That weekend started today.

We made our way to the quad where we would meet up with our groups and then casually and discreetly make our way off campus. My group was made up of about ten students: Zoe Zibbel, Warren Reeves, Chip Schacter, Jawa O'Shea, Mike Brezinski (my best friend who had been recruited), two first year students, Erica Hale, and Hank Schacter. Hank and Erica were both there to make sure that we didn't end up dead or blowing our cover. Technically Hank was our only supervisor but everyone knew very well that Erica was more equipped to be in charge. She came from a long line of the best spies in the country and she had been acting as a spy in training since she was in diapers. I, personally, was thrilled that Erica would be with our group since I had a huge crush on her. On our last mission, I had learned that she might have feelings for me too, although she would never admit it.

Hank whistled to get our attention and waved us over to a tree that was far enough away so that we could actually hear ourselves think.

"Hey, Everyone! We all ready to have some fun?!" Hank said enthusiastically.

Everyone cheered and whooped in response. Erica immediately shot everyone a cold stare and our cheers subsided.

"Look," Erica said, "I know that this isn't an official mission, but it's still as serious. All of you have classified information that the enemy is dying to get their hands on. Today everyone keeps their eyes and ears peeled and you let me know of anything even moderately suspicious."

"Chill Ice Queen, we already know all this" Chip said.

It was true, we had spent the last week learning about how to blend in all while still doing our jobs to notice anything out of the ordinary. Everyone at school was no longer wearing their "primed for action" outfits. Instead, they were replaced with jeans, sweatpants, sports jerseys, and various colorful sweatshirts. Our group was posing as a debate team who was on a field trip. Despite our hours of training for this day, everyone seemed a little on edge. But, this was no match for the pure joy we felt about being able to leave the confines of our campus.

We walked over to main gates where vans, school buses, and trucks waited for the students. We would all be going to separate locations so that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves. We climbed into a small school bus with two other groups and made our way to our seats. I made my way to the back of the bus with our group.

"Ben come sit with me!" Zoe called.

I slid next to Zoe, one of my best friends from spy school. Across from us sat Mike and Chip who was in the middle of an intense thumb war.

"Aren't you excited for today?" Zoe asked.

"For sure. I'm so glad to have a day off. Are you?" I said.

"Yeah, I just kind of have a nervous feeling. But you'll make sure no enemy agents attack us, right Smokescreen?" Zoe joked.

It was true that I had been on quite a few successful missions, but Zoe had incorrectly assumed that I was a natural spy. In truth, it was Erica who had saved my butt on multiple occasions. I nodded and we turned to watch the end of the thumb war. My phone buzzed in my pocket with a text from Erica.

Meet me at my seat. Now.

I stood up, knowing better than to ignore Erica.

"Where you goin' Ben?" Jawa questioned.

"I have to go talk to Erica for a minute," I said.

Everyone made a collective "oooooh" as I slipped past Zoe.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" Chip taunted.

"He wishes" Zoe added.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked forward to where Erica was sitting. I wished I was going to see Erica so that we could just sit and talk, but it was more likely that I was somehow in trouble. I plopped down next to Erica and smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Shut up this isn't going to be a fun conversation," she said.

"Alright…what is it?" I questioned.

"Today isn't going to be just a walk around D.C. for you and me. Granddad just informed me that two SPYDER operatives have been spotted near the white house. We think that they are plotting something" she stated without the slightest hint of worry.

I gulped hard, "Who are the operatives?" I asked

"Joshua and Murray. Apparently, Murray joined SPYDER again" she said. Murray Hill was my nemesis and we had foiled every one of the missions he had been on. Both Murray and Joshua had once been students at the academy and had joined the other side.

"Why aren't we canceling this trip?" I asked nervously.

"You and I have been activated to find out and stop whatever they are plotting. We won't activate the rest of the group unless it is absolutely necessary. This trip just became a mission" Erica said.

So much for our day off.

 _ **Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Please check out the next few chapters and review below!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1015 Hours

February 10

Downtown Washington D.C.

Before we left the bus Erica handed me a radio transmitter. I jammed it in my ear before making my way off the bus and rejoining my group of friends. Mike pulled me aside from the group so we could talk.

"Soooooo how's it going with Ice Queen? Have you asked her out yet? Today would be perfect you guys could have lunch just yourselves without being poisoned by the cafeteria staff" he said.

"I'm not gonna ask her out, Mike. She doesn't want to date anyone" I answered.

"Oh come on Ripley, she's totally into you. I see the way she looks at you: like she doesn't think you're a complete idiot" Mike said.

"That's not true Mike. Besides, she would never in a million years say yes" I said. "Fine Ben, but I swear if you don't ask her out someone else will," he said as he walked back to our friends.

What Mike said wasn't a complete lie, but I wasn't ready to believe that Erica actually liked me. I knew Erica had feelings for me and she showed it on occasion. For example, she kissed me right before we almost died. She claimed that this was just to make my last few moments on Earth happy. But other things Erica had said and done made me believe otherwise. Still, I knew Erica better than most people on the planet and I knew she would never go out with anyone, especially me.

I rejoined the group just in time for Hank to direct our attention to a small restaurant across the street.

"Anyone up for pancakes?" Hank questioned.

Everyone raised their hands and with that, we crossed the road and walked into Jim's Pancake House. We pushed a few tables together and sat down as a group. We all picked up menus and began to look through the dozens of pancake options.

I looked up to find the two first year students staring at me. Holden Peirce and April Sprouse. Holden light brown hair and soft green eyes. He had a strong build, but he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. April had blonde hair and was small and delicate. Both of them had been put in our group because the CIA thought it would be smart to break the first years up. They wanted to give the new students a chance to work with more experienced peers. I looked back at them confused.

"It's really nice to finally get to meet you, Ben," said April.

"Thanks?" I said still confused "How do you know me?"

"Well, you're kind of a legend in our class. I mean, 4 missions in not much over a year at school! We're really excited to learn from you and get to know you" Holden said.

I smiled and then whispered in Holden's ear "Thanks, but next time you talk about missions make sure you case the area first. Ok?"

Holden blushed, embarrassed and nodded. I glanced over at Erica who had heard through her earpiece what I had told Holden. She gave me a look of approval that told me she was pleased with me and that she had already cased the restaurant. With that, I went back to deciding between blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes.

A voice in my ear snapped me out of my breakfast fantasies.

"Go to the bathroom and climb out the window," Erica said calmly.

I casually glanced over at her seat to find she had already made her way outside. A voice unexpectedly talking in my ear would never be normal, but I had gotten better at reacting to a transmitter. I no longer talked back or looked around surprised, Erica had taught me better.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom" I announced before walking to the bathrooms.

I quickly checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom before stepping on a sink and clambering out of the window. I hopped down a little too quickly and slipped in the snow under me. I landed flat on my back thoroughly soaking my sweatshirt. Erica sighed as she helped me to my feet.

"Get up we have work to do," she said.

"If we're going to even get an idea of what SPYDER is up to we have to follow our one lead so far," Erica said.

"So that means getting to the White House as quickly as possible" I continued.

"Yeah. We'll try and move the group to the White House as soon as we can. Granddad is gathering as much intel as he can, but he needs more bodies" she said.

"We'd better get inside, I don't want to be gone for too long," I said.

"Wait, Ben. Joshua and Murray both know what everyone at our school looks like. There are not many options for hiding or blending in" she said.

My palms started sweating, this day was getting worse by the minute.

"Don't freak yourself out just yet. We have two new assets neither of them had the opportunity to see" she added.

It then dawned on me. Holden and April were going to be our human shields.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1130 Hours

February 10

Downtown Washington D.C.

Warren managed to trip about 17 times on our walk to the White House. Erica had managed to direct everyone's attention to walking over there and now we were slowly making our way to the home of the President. Our group somehow stopped at about 124 souvenir shops despite Erica yelling at them to keep walking.

We all walked in a large line down the D.C. sidewalks to a bus stop for a sightseeing trip. The bus ride wouldn't be quick, but there was no way we could put up with Warren's wining for the few miles we would have to walk. We boarded the bright neon yellow bus and took our seats. Erica sat down about two rows ahead of me with Zoe. I was so distracted by her that I almost didn't notice Holden slide into the seat next to me.

"Hey are you and Erica dating or something?" Holden asked quietly.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daydreams, "Erica…No uh we're not dating" I stammered.

"Oh. I just assumed. I mean you look at her the way Warren looks at cheeseburgers" he chuckled.

"Ya, no we're not dating" I laughed.

"You should jump on that, man. She's really cute." Holden added.

"I know" I sighed.

Erica's voice popped in my ear, "Debrief him on the situation. I'll deal with April. Got it?"

I didn't answer, instead I stood up and firmly pulled Holden's hood signaling him to follow me.

"I need to talk to you alone" I said causally.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. If this is about Erica, don't worry man I'm not gonna steal her from you or something" Holden defended.

"Shut up it's not about Erica," I said as I pulled him into a seat that was out of earshot of other passengers. "Erica and I are activating you and April. We have detected threats near the white house, but we need you two" I continued.

"What?! We're only first years, why can't the other kids do it?" Holden questioned.

I paused and waited for Erica's conformation that I could fill him. She nodded giving me the go-ahead.

"The two operatives that we have located know all of us too well. Both of them used to be students at the academy. They would recognize us way too fast. Neither of you were students while they were acting as moles" I finished.

Holden looked perplexed, yet excited.

"I'm in" he said confidently.

After giving Holden the rest of the details, we returned to our classmates who were intently listening to the tour host drone on and on about D.C. facts. I stared out the window watching the the world whiz by. I started thinking about the mission, Joshua, Murray, Erica, and what I was going to do. How were we possibly supposed to figure out and stop whatever SPYDER's plans were when we only had less than 48 hours. My mind was spinning, then my body. I snapped out of my fog to find the bus wildly spinning out of control. We swerved to avoid other cars before skidding to a stop in the middle of the street.

Despite being thrown about the bus, everyone seemed relatively unscathed. "Is everyone okay?" Erica shouted.

"I bit my lip really hard" Warren pouted.

Almost right away the bus driver started frantically apologizing over the speakers.

"Is everyone all right? I am so incredibly sorry for the scare folks. The traffic lights in the city have been acting up the last few weeks. We will be happy to give you all lifetime passes to our chain of city bus tours. If anyone is hurt, please let me know and we will make sure to get you medical care and financial compensation" he said worriedly.

He was spiraling to avoid multiple law suits, and I didn't blame him. We all cautiously stood up and walked off the bus after checking to see if the other passengers were alright.

We all sat on the curb, trying to recover mentally from the experience we just had. Well, everyone except for Erica, that is. She was already back to her normal self, hurrying us along.

"Hold up, Erica. Does anyone just want to sit for a while and gather ourselves?" Hank questioned.

We all raised our hands. Despite Erica shooting us a look, we walked across the street to where the park surrounding the Washington Monument was. I glanced up at the top of the tower remembering the conversation that Erica and I had up there. I wished we could just talk like that forever. I switched my view over to Erica who also gazed up at the monument. She and I just looked at each other for a few seconds, both remembering the same night. We were quickly interrupted by Mike asking if anyone wanted to play Frisbee. I volunteered hoping it would take my mind off the crash.

Within 5 minutes our ultimate Frisbee score was tied 4-4. Mike yelled at me to go long. I followed his orders sprinting down the field like my life depended on it. As I cleared the two trees that marked the end zone I lunged forward trying to grasp the orange disc. Before it could come into my hand it was snatched out of my reach.

"Can I play?" said an all to familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry Guys, this is going to be a shorter chapter. I have been very busy but I will continue to try and post once a week at least. I hope you enjoy! Any feedback would be appreciated!**_

Chapter 4

1230 Hours

February 10

Downtown Washington D.C.

"Dad?" I said as my jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the hell Ben?!" Erica immediately screamed into my ear piece.

I ignored her.

"Wha…what are you doing here Dad?" I stammered.

"You know how it is with my job. My client is meeting with the president" said my father.

My dad was a freelance political lawyer. This meant that he often came from our house, about an hour outside of D.C., into the city.

"The better question is what are you doing in the city?" he asked me.

"Oh… I'm just on an overnight field trip with my debate team" I said, still stuttering.

"We're doing a debate about a whether or not the president should get a veto," said Zoe as she ran up behind me. "Hi! I'm Ben's friend Zoe!" she said in her normally cheerful voice.

"It's nice to meet you Zoe!" my dad replied. "If you guys would like, I am meeting with the President and I would be happy to introduce you!" he continued.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you…" Zoe said in an attempt to avoid spending the afternoon with my dad (which would be a massive breach in protocol).

"Oh, it's no trouble. How about I meet you guys in 2 hours? That would give you guys a chance to change into some nice suits and dresses" said my father.

"Oh we didn't bring any nice clothing with us," Zoe said, again trying to avoid what was about to happen.

"Nonsense, that is on me!" he said as he slapped his credit card into my palm. "There is Macy's just a few blocks down. Just put it on the plastic! See you and your debate team at 3 o'clock!" said my dad as he walked off.

Zoe and I exchanged a nervous glance as we prepared to go back to face the group. Erica's glare followed us as Zoe and I slowly walked across the field. As inched closer to Erica she stood motionless with her hand on her hip. Even though she was staring at me because she was insanely mad at me, I still thought she was the most beautiful person on the planet. Before Zoe and I could even defend ourselves Erica whacked us on the back of our heads. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt us, but it caught us by surprise.

"Hey! We didn't-" Zoe started to say before she was cut off.

"Shut up you deserved it," Erica said coldly. "You had one job: to get rid of Ben's dad. Instead, we're having a playdate with the President when we could have been investigating" she said angrily.

Zoe looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"And you. Seriously another person who knows you compromises our mission?" she said as she glared at me.

"Okay, this time it really wasn't my fault" I defended.

"Yet I still have to clean up your mess. C'mon we have to go find Cyrus." Erica said before walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please give me some feedback in the comments! This chapter is a little longer to make up for how short the last one was. Read Away!**_

Chapter 5

1305 Hours

February 10

Mall of America

Other than basically a whole amusement/water park in the center, the Mall of America is just a large mall. But, it was a very busy mall which made spotting Cyrus Hale that much harder. Luckily, Erica was on the phone with him getting directions that led us to exactly where he was. I was expecting to be met with Cyrus's cold stare and disappointed words. Instead, I was met by a cheerful Alexander Hale.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Erica said while rolling her eyes.

"He wanted to come suit shopping" Cyrus interjected as he rounded the corner.

After being scolded by Cyrus, we walked into the suit section of the large Macy's. Erica, April, and Zoe went with Cyrus to go pick out some dresses for meeting the president. While most people would be beyond excited to meet the president, we were more anxious than excited. While the president wouldn't know anything about any debate team in the country, he would certainly know everything about ours. The president, along with a few other higher ups, was informed about every student at the academy. He wouldn't remember every single student, but he certainly knew about us. Erica, being from the longest line of spies, and me, being on multiple missions, would be easily recognized. With multiple people knowing our true identities, we were all a little nervous.

I followed Alexander like a dog as he handpicked a suit for me. My family wasn't the fanciest, so I hadn't really owned a proper suit. My parents seemed to be living much more comfortably now that he had me living expense free. My scholarship had covered everything from food to housing. So apparently my dad was fine dropping at least $1000 dollars on new clothing for us. Alexander was ridiculously happy about picking us each out a new suit.

"Ben, this is going to fit you absolutely perfectly. You'll finally look the part" Alexander said gleefully as he placed a blazer in my hands. After we were all fitted with our new suits, Cyrus came back with the three girls.

"Boys, listen up. We have a very special protocol at the CIA for this situation. We need some staff members at the white house to be alerted of who you are without telling them all. You will all wear a very specifically colored tie or pocket square with a St. Smithen's pin. The color will be recognizable but the pin will prove to all the higher ups of who you are. You all still need to maintain non-espionage personas so that we don't alert Ben's father. This will ensure the president won't act surprised when he recognizes you" Cyrus announced.

No one besides me seemed to notice, but Erica was sneaking away from the group. Erica was usually very distant, so this type of behavior wasn't very unusual for her. She tended to go her own way without informing anyone, not that she really needed approval. The only reason I even considered following her was that she looked me right in the eyes before walking into the crowded walkway outside the store. I couldn't quite place the emotion in her eyes, but it made me nervous. I had to follow her.

I tugged on Zoe's jacket sleeve and put my face to her ear.

"Give me 45 seconds and then, unless I come back, get everyone and come after me," I whispered.

"Ben…Is everything alright?" Zoe asked, concerned.

I didn't respond. Instead, I quickly started after Erica. I dodged tourists, teens, and toddlers as I tried to keep up with her. I watched as she ducked into a small hallway that was probably only for staff members.

I almost walked right into the hallway, but the sound of voices stopped me. "Please…I taught you that move. You didn't really think I wouldn't know how to defend it?" said the voice.

I peered around the corner and saw the back of Joshua Hallal. It wasn't very hard to recognize him now that he wore a prosthetic leg. He reached into his jacket to reveal a small handgun. I moved into the hallway as quietly as possible. I couldn't see past Joshua but I could only assume the person that he leveled the gun at was Erica. I inched closer to him as he loaded the gun.

"We will always have a spot for you at SPYDER. If you want it…" Joshua said as he pressed the gun against Erica's forehead.

I was only about 2 feet from him now.

"Unlike you, I'm loyal and talented. I would never betray my country" Erica said back to him softly and coldly.

"So be it. We don't need you" Joshua chuckled.

That's all he could say before my knuckles met his temple. I didn't realize I could punch someone so hard.

Joshua instantly collapsed to the floor. As he fell, the back of his gun snapped back and slashed my forehead. I picked up the gun and turned the safety on. Then I rose my eyes to meet Erica's.

"Thanks," she said softly as she moved her hand to my forehead.

She wiped the blood from my face before slowly running her hand through my hair. She moved her hand to cradle the side of my face while staring at me with her piercing blue eyes. She abruptly pulled her hand from my cheek and turned to the opening of the hallway.

"What the hell happened?" Cyrus demanded as he rounded the corner with everyone else.

"Zoe deal with our unconscious dirt bag" Cyrus ordered while keeping his stare fixated on Erica and me.

"I'm going to need a full report the second we get back to the hotel and fix up that hand," Cyrus said.

I glanced down at my hand to see it covered in blood. I had cut up my knuckles pretty badly when I hit Joshua. Erica gingerly grabbed my hurt hand and brought it up to look at it.

"I'll deal with his hand and forehead. I kind of owe him one" Erica said to Cyrus before motioning us to a set of back stairs that led outside.

Zoe, Chip, and Jawa lifted Joshua down the stairs. We handcuffed him before loading him and our dress clothes into the back a van Cyrus had left. We rode in silence back to the hotel. Everyone kept their eyes trained on me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1355 Hours

Washington Plaza Hotel

February 10th

Our hotel room was ridiculously nice compared to the other places we had stayed on missions. The majority of the rest of the school was staying in motel rooms, but our group had gotten some considerably better accommodations. We were convinced that it was because Cyrus was the adult supervising us, but he denies that the organization would give him special treatment.

Cyrus, Hank, and Alexander carried Joshua from the van into our hotel room. They handcuffed his hands and feet to the bedpost and waited for him to wake up. In the meantime, Mike, Erica, Zoe, and I walked next door into the room where Erica, April, and Zoe were staying. While Erica and Mike dug through multiple bags to find a first aid kit, Zoe came and sat beside me.

"How you feeling, Smokescreen?" she asked.

"Fine. I just want to get cleaned up so we can get to my dad on time," I replied.

"Why do you think Joshua would even come near us? Isn't that a really big risk? And why the sudden interest in Erica? Don't they know she's too loyal to work with them?" Zoe asked all in one breath.

"Honestly, Zo, I don't really know. I haven't heard the full story from Erica, and we haven't interrogated Joshua yet" I said while pushing a wet towel to the cut on my forehead.

Mike and Erica walked back over holding the first aid kit. Mike gently pulled the cloth off my forehead so Erica could look at the cut.

"It's not that deep. You won't need stitches," she said while rubbing some Neosporin on my forehead.

Mike unwrapped a bandage and stuck it down over the cut. I walked into the bathroom and washed my hand under cold water. The cuts on my knuckles weren't very bad. I didn't even really need to put a bandage on it.

"Alright, you guys should go get dressed. We have to meet Ben's dad soon" Zoe said while ushering us back to our own room.

Mike and I hurried back to find the rest of the guys already getting ready. Chip and Hank were playing catch with Warren's tie as Warren helplessly tried to jump to grab it. Mike and I ignored them and went to grab our suits of their hangers. I changed into my navy blue suit and tied my matching shoes. I walked into the bathroom and quickly gelled my hair before going to sit on the bed with the rest of the guys.

Alexander had been appointed to stay with Josh while the rest of us went to the White House. Cyrus had already put a chloroform soaked rag over his mouth and nose. That would definitely keep Joshua sedated until we got back, but Cyrus didn't want there to be any chance of escape. Alexander clearly made a show of grumbling to let us know he was unhappy with this situation.

We met up with Erica, April, and Zoe in the lobby.

"Yeesh. Have you guys never tied ties before?" Erica teased.

She and Zoe walked over and adjusted our ties.

"How do you even know how to tie a tie?" Warren asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a father who practically wears a tie 24/7. Do you really think he would let me grow up not knowing how to tie one? Erica said sarcastically.

Just then, Cyrus pulled up in the van and we all piled in. As we drove, Cyrus went over the exact protocol for the 27th time. He handed transmitter to Erica, Zoe, Hank, and me.

"Hey! Why don't I get one?" Warren whined.

"Because for all I know you would talk back to the earpiece" Cyrus replied curtly

We pulled up to the front gates to the White House. We filed out of the car, and two employees directed us through the front gates and into a room where they were doing security checks. We lined up to go through a metal detector, like the ones you would see at airports. I handed my phone and wristwatch to a lady who held the items while I walked through the metal detector. She handed my things back to me and I walked over to some benches where I waited for everyone else to go through. Across the room, I spotted my father.

"Ben!" my dad called as he waved.

My whole "debate team" walked over to him and shook hands.

"Thank you so much for inviting us to come with you. It will be such a great experience for the kids!" Cyrus said enthusiastically.

He, like Erica, was very good at transforming his personality. We were given passes to wear around our necks before being directed up a set of stairs to a conference room. We waited for several minutes before a pair of bodyguards entered in front of the president and vice president. My dad instantly stood up and walked over to shake hands with the president.

"It's nice to see you again Jacob," said the president.

My dad's clients worked with the president a lot, so he has had countless meetings with him. The president shifted his gaze over to the rest of us. His eyes widened slightly when he looked at Erica and me. I noticed him immediately look at my blazer for the St. Smithen's pin, which he quickly saw. He whispered something to one of the bodyguards who then turned and quickly left the room.

"Jacob, if you don't mind, we should get started in another room. I'll let the president meet and talk with the kids, and he'll join us later," said the vice president.

My dad nodded and followed him out of the room. The president clearly wanted to talk to us alone so he could figure out what we were doing here.

Once my dad and the vice president had left the room, another set of doors opened. With the bodyguard that had left, in walked the Director of the CIA.

"Agent Hale. Agent Ripley. It's nice to finally meet you two in person," he said with a smile on his face.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in almost a year... sorry. I just wanted to thank everybody for the comments and continued support of this story. So, unfortunately, I am sad to announce that I will not be continuing this story. I know, I know. This might be disappointing, but I do have good reasons for my decision. The main reason I am not continuing this story is that my original story plan was actually very similar to the plot of SSSS. So, when the book came out, I saw no point in continuing my story. I am so sorry to those of you who were asking me to continue writing.

 **BUT I DO HAVE GOOD NEWS!**

First: I am working on a Spy School/Funjungle crossover with many other writers from the Stuart Gibbs discord server. We have already published a few chapters on Wattpad, so check it out! It's called Spy School Goes to the Zoo.

Second: **I will be publishing a new Spy School fanfiction!** Stay tuned for that! I will be publishing the first chapter soon!


End file.
